College Members
by Cscats
Summary: What is what Xemnas said was true and Nobodies do live on forever? The Organization members now live their afterlife in a fake college world, completely forgetting their past. But Axel thinks otherwise.
1. Meet Axel

College Members

"Can you stop playing your sitar for at least 30 minutes!" yelled Axel, walking into Demyx's room which had papers all over.

The sitar-player laughed and commented, "You really think its that annoying? To me it is soothing.."

The red-head college student shook his head and said, "I am trying to get ready while reading for the major exam in stupid Kolkey's class."

"Whatever.." sighed Demyx, putting his sitar in his case and picking up the scattered papers.

Ever since Roxas had suggested that Demyx should stay in the same apartment as them it has been terrible. First of all Axel barely knew Demyx other than that he had two classes with him. Roxas knew the sitar-player from classes and working with him at Cappichino's, a coffee place. The red-head didn't dare want to work there since Larxene was the manager, Larxene was just plainly a cruel person. Axel watched as Demyx picked up his papers and put them into his backpack. Behind him Roxas stood, all set for his 12:00 History Class with Axel.

"Axel, you've got to get ready, class starts in an hour." said the blonde, "I'm going to stop by Capphicino's ok? If you get ready soon than maybe I will buy you some coffee." the red-head nodded as Roxas ran out the door.

"Hey..," commented Demyx, desperately trying to recall something, "Haven't you studied at all for Kolkey's test?"

To tell you the truth Axel didn't know how Demyx passed any of his classes, "No dur, stupid. Why am I studying in the morning then?"

The sitar-player smirked, obviously not taking Axel's comment to heart. The red-head turned and walked towards his room, forcing himself to concentrate.Axel put on a red t-shirt, black pants and red-striped shoes. Hopefully he had studied enough 10 minutes later, when he was all ready he took his backpack and ran out the door towards his car. Ever since he had turned 16 Axel wanted this type of car, a Red Lincoln. The red-head got into his car and turned it on, the car purred as it started up, backing out of his parking lot he looked at the clock, 11:37. Time to visit Larxene.

"Hey beautiful, how are you today?" teased Axel, as he walked into Cappichino's.

Larxene scowled and replied, "Why dont you shove it, Axel?"

The red-head laughed, "My, I see that your in a not so good mood."

"I was just fine until you came." grumbled Larxene, as she got a customer a cappuchino. In the back Axel could see Roxas and Demyx working, probably sorting all the ingredients back there. Axel strolled and stood in back of Lexeaus, a strong built man who the red-head had seen around campus sometimes. Once he had asked Roxas about who he was and the blonde said he supposibly just got out of prison. If he just got out of the slammer it was probably a good idea to stay away from him. Lexeaus grabbed his cappuchino and drank it, walking over to a table for one.

"Can I have some Decaffeinated coffee?" asked Axel, smirking that Larxene had to carry out his orders.

Larxene sighed and without saying another word, got Axel his coffee and said, "4.99."

The red-head took out his wallet from his back-pocket and grabbed out a 5 dollar bill. Larxene took the money and put it in the cash register, Axel stood there waiting for his change to come. After about a minute the red-head realized that she wasn't going to give him the change back.

"Can I have my penny?" said Axel.

Larxene smiled and replied, "Sorry, your donation will go towards my rent."

"Is that even legal?" asked the red-head.

"Probably not." smirked Larxene, turning and going into the back room.

Axel walked over to a table for one and stared out the window, looking out at his History Class building. Hopefully the exam wouldn't be that hard, maybe what the other College Grads said wasn't true, maybe it was easy. The red-head looked at his watch and saw that it was time to start heading towards that fateful building, out of the corner of his eye he saw Roxas get off his shift and walk out the door.

Running to catch up Axel said to Roxas, "Do you know if that exam is that hard?"

Roxas shrugged and said, "I'm sure you'll do fine Axel."

"I know your just saying that." muttered the red-head as they entered the room sitting in the front.

Mrs.Kolkey passed out the exam paper to Roxas and Axel. Quickly Axel analyzed the question.

_Where did Marco Polo lay his great expedition?_

_What does "Sieg Heil" actually mean?_

_When did World War 2 offcially end?  
_

Silently Axel cursed at himself for not studying the following night. He had no idea what any of these questions meant. He didn't even know who Marco Polo was. 10 minutes later and the red-head still couldn't think of any answers, so he just guessed. After his handful of guessed answers he turned it into the teacher who looked at it and put it on her desk to look at later. Axel slumped into his seat and took the notes that were on the board, looking over at Roxas to get a signal of whether or not he thought he did good on the exam. When class was finally done Axel told Roxas, "I'm going to the bar, I totally bombed that test."

"I'll come with you." offered Roxas, putting on his backpack, "But can I bring a friend?"

"Like who?" asked the red-head, looking around at the people that might be coming with him and Roxas.

"Zexion." said the blonde, waiting for Axel's answer.

"Who? That grey-haired loser? Are you sure he actually drinks?"

Roxas shrugged and replied, "I think so."

"Fine." said the red-head, watching Roxas run over to Zexion and ask him if he wants to go to the bar. Axel saw the man nod so he came to join the two, "You guys can go in my car, ok?"

Zexion and Roxas nodded and they all headed towards Axel's car.

The car-ride was uneventful as Zexion was constantly reading and Roxas looking out the car window. Axel pulled into the bar and took off his seat-belt, the other two taking off their seat-belts as well. Thankfully the red-head noticed Zexion leave his book as they walked into the bar. Today it was pretty full, it was only usually full when it was singing Thursday, the day where drunks can sing their heads off. The disco balls spun around in the dark, as it reflected off any other lights in there. Inside the bar it was pitch dark, even though it was light outside, the bar's windows had black shades so any light that came in was only from the people who walked through the door. The three walked over to the seats where Axel ordered for them, "3 beers please."

The bartender stifled a nod and got their drinks, the red-head slided him a 5 dollar bill in doing so.

"So, Zexion. Come to get a drink often?" asked Axel, as he slided the beers to Zexion and Roxas.

The gray-haired man shook his head and replied, "No. My second time here actually."

The red-head expected as much to come out of that man's mouth. The guy never goes to the bar, man did Roxas pick a dud this time. Axel took a  
gulp of his beer and saw Zexion slur it around in its cup probably checking if its poisinous. "Come on live a little Zexion."

Zexion seemed to hear Axel because at that moment he took a drink of his beer. While Roxas and Zexion talked Axel got himself another drink, and another, and another, until he got up to 5 beers and 3 shots of tequila. Dizzly the red-head got out of his chair and walked towards the singing stage. Roxas stood up and yelled, "Axel what are you doing!"

"I'm.. ngh. Going to sing!" yelled Axel at the blonde, wobbling to the stage. Once he was on it he said, "Blue by Eiffel 65, please.."

"Crap." cursed Roxas, looking over at Zexion who seemed to be occupied by watching Axel try to move with the sound of the music.

"This song is dedicated to- hic. My buddy's buddy, Zexion! Now whenever I say 'I' I actually mean, Zexion, ok?

_Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world, thats you Zexion!  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around  
Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to _

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

Inside and outside blue his house  
With the blue little window and a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around cause he aint got  
Nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I'm blue."

at the end of his song, Axel was fighting to stay concious but failed as he fell off stage. 


	2. Xemnas Comes

College Members

The whole world went dark, Axel seemed to be nowhere as he wandered his mind, or at least thats what it looked like. The red-head head walked aimlessly into the darkness, then he felt a huge rush of pain through his head. _Damn why does my head hurt so much? _thought Axel, holding his head, trying to subside the pain. Then what Axel thought was him going crazy there was a voice, "**Axel. Number 8 in Organization 13. Do you remember who you ****are?" **

The red-head asked, "Who are you and where are you?!"

**"I am Xemnas, so you truly dont remember? I need you again, even though you betrayed me last time. Do you know someone by the name of ****Roxas?" **

Axel then remembered that whatever just happened before the darkness Roxas was with him. The red-head was questioning to himself whether he should tell his friend's name to someone who wouldn't even show their face. Axel decided to stay on the safe side and replied, "I dont know a Roxas."

**"Then he must be in a different world.." **the voice paused, **"I will find Number 13 and then I will deal with you later." **

Then as soon as the voice was there it was gone. "Number.. 13?" asked Axel to himself, proceeding through the darkness. He was just probably losing it, when he wakes up he wont tell Roxas about his talk with a man named Xemnas. But something about that voice reminded him of something deep inside his mind, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Somehow he thought Xemnas was referring to Roxas as Number 13 at the end of their conversation. _What did that guy __say about worlds? Something about Roxas being in a different world. _thought Axel, seeing a light further ahead. The red-head ran towards it and ended up awakening.

"Axel? Axel? You awake?" asked a familar voice, that sounded like Roxas.

"He is unconsious, of course he isn't awake." replied what sounded like Zexion.

"Just because he sang a song about you doesn't mean he should be considered dead to you."

"Well he should be dead." stated Zexion, which immediately caused Axel to wake up.

"What happened? And what the hell are you talking about that I sang a song about grey-haired here." yawned Axel, looking around the room to see that he was on his bed.

"Well after you got drunk you sang your heart out and collapsed, me and Roxas had to carry you out of there." explained Zexion, quite dully.

Axel looked over to Roxas who just shrugged and said, "He's telling the truth Axel."

"Damn. Who saw that?" asked Axel, just to make sure nobody will use this information to blackmail him later in life.

"Me, Zexion, Lexeaus, Luxord, Xaldin, Saix and some other people that I dont remember." replied Roxas, helping Axel sit up, "Oh and you missed some classes, Science and Math to be exact. You have been out for about 3 and a half hours."

The red-head stood up and stretched his arms and sighed, "Dont worry about me, I'll be fine. And Zexion I'm not dead _yet_."

Zexion mumbled to himself as he walked out of the apartment shutting the door behind him. Axel smirked and looked over to Roxas who was making himself a sandwich, "Hey, where's sitar-boy?" asked Axel, appreciating the silence.

"I dont know, think his class just ended." replied the blonde, putting ham into his sandwich.

Just then Demyx walked through the door saying, "Man was that exam hard. Oh, hi guys! Feeling better Axel?"

The red-head rolled his eyes that his time for silence was over and said, "I'm going to go get some food."

"Oh, Oh Axel! Can I come?" asked Demyx, trying his best to put on puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. Only if you promise to never try that again." compromised Axel.

The sitar-player jumped up and down and said, "Thanks Axel!"

Once at the grocery store, Axel took a cart, while Demyx looked at himself with sunglasses on. Leaving him, the red-head rolled his cart over to the icecream. Taking the chocolate icecream and sea-salt icecream he amused himself by turning around and watching Demyx fight with this little girl to try on these certain glasses. While going to his next destination Axel secretly wondered why Xemnas called him Number 8, why not 4 or 11? The red-head's favorite number was actually 8 which made him cautious to wonder if that man really knew him. Or maybe he was just overthinking it. After all he was drunk, being under the influence could cause Axel to do almost anything. Like last time he got into a fist-fight with a guy at the bar, according to Roxas he was just about to win until Roxas broke them up. The red-head noticed a vendor giving out free meat samples, he picked up a piece an ate it. It was pretty good meat, maybe he should get it. All of the sudden out of nowhere Demyx popped up and screeched, "Free samples! Ooh this one is meat." the sitar-player popped the little section of meat into his mouth and commented, "Very spicy, but very good."

"What are you a critic, Demyx?" asked Axel, hitting Demyx in the head.

"Ouch.. But they are all so good. Oh look another free sample! I'll be back!" yelled the sitar-player, racing to get the last piece of sample fudge. Axel sighed and headed towards the cereal section. There in front of the section was a lady giving out samples of gum. He walked over to the vendor and got a piece of gum, popping it into his mouth. But the delicious flavor couldn't avoid the fact that Demyx was pulling his hair, "I want that gum!"

"I just ate it!" yelled Axel, "And dont ever touch my hair, I'm not sure if Roxas told you but it takes 3 hours to do my hair."

Demyx pouted and said, "Then spit it out."

"You have got to be friken' kidding me." commented Axel, scowling at the sitar-player.

The vendor lady frowned and said, "Excuse me? I have some more gum."

"But I wanted that gum!" growled Demyx, he was in the middle of a total break-down until he saw that there was another vendor not too far away. Immediately he ran towards it leaving Axel fixing his hair, and the lady dazed at what just happened.

"Never- Again!" yelled Axel at Demyx as they walked up to the apartment door. The red-head took his keys and put them into the lock, a click away was all he needed to see a note on the living room table. Axel picked up the note and read it,

Something has just happened as I just heard a noise of banging on

the door. I think it is the person who is looking for me. This may seem

crazy but I have already been told that he was looking for me, I didn't

believe him so I didn't tell you guys. His name is .

Axel read it twice more to make sure that what he was reading was going through his head properly. The red-head shook his head in disbelief and looked over at Demyx who was reading it also. While he waited for the sitar-player's reaction he thought about the guy he had heard, Xemnas. Somehow Axel felt that Xemnas was the one who kidnapped Roxas, he did say he would look for him. Now what would happen to him now that Xemnas figured out that he lied to him? The red-head tried to control himself and tell himself that that guy he talked to was just a figment of his imagination only brought up by liquor and beer.

"Holy crap. Roxas got kidnapped." was all Demyx could say, as he saw the dot of the beginning of the next word Roxas was going to write, "Is this the right time to call 911?"

"Hell yea."


	3. Shadow The Creature

College Members

"911? Yea.. My friend got kidnapped, his name is Roxas. He left a note, can you guys come and investigate possibly?" asked Demyx, twirling the chord of the phone between his fingers, "You guys will come as soon as possible? Ok, thanks. Bye."

Axel tapped his foot impatiently as Demyx said, "They will be here in 10 minutes." The red-head sighed trying not to let his mind wander on what could have happened to Roxas. Axel walked over to the refrigerator and opened it, looking for some chocolate to keep his mind at ease. The sitar-player looked over the note over again, trying to find something that could indicate where Roxas would have went. The red-head bit his chocolate bar and went over to the couch, sitting down and looking at the work Roxas must of brought to him from his classes. Just then Axel got an idea, since Roxas was gone and missing the red-head couldn't help but want to go into Roxas' room to investigate. Since Axel's instincts came before anything Axel snuck into Roxas' room while the sitar-player was still looking over the note. The red-head surprisingly never been in the blonde's room because of the fact that it wasn't really any of his business. But under these circumstances this was mandatory.

"What the-" complained Axel as he stepped into a disaster zone of what was Roxas' room. Clothes were huddled in bundles along the sides of the room, while the television sat on top of a mountain of socks. "How does he even manage to put his socks up that high?"

The red-head almost literally swam his way through the piles of junk and papers thrown around the room. The only safe spot was the bed, that was perfectly clean. It was surprising that a teenager with such a dirty floor could still maintain his bed. Axel sat on the bed and didn't notice anything in particular besides the fact that there was something really lumpy under the covers. The red-head almost jumped up when he felt the lump start to move around, slowly Axel lifted up the covers to see a black little creature with antennaes peering back at him. The creatures eyes were bright yellow and seemed to twitch as Axel lifted the thing by the neck and walked back into the living room. "What the hell is this thing Demyx?"

The sitar-player looked up and his eyes filled with joy as he ran up to Axel and took the creature, petting it on the head, "Its you Shadow! I was wondering where you were.. Yes I did, Yes I did."

Axel cocked his head to the side and said, "You have a name for this thing?!"

"Yea. His full name is Shadow Claw Twitchy, but I call him Shady or Shadow for short." cooed Demyx to Axel, while patting Shadow's head.

"How long have you had this thing?!" asked Axel, almost not able to control his anger.

Demyx looked up innocently and said, "Roxas found him for me and said I could keep it if I didn't tell you."

The red-head fell silent once he figured out that this thing was brought here by Roxas. Silently Axel asked, "Did Roxas ever tell you where he got it?"

Demyx shook his head, right then the doorbell rang and the sitar-player opened it. Two men stood there both wearing black suits, like they were part of the FBI. One of the men jumped back as he pushed his dark sunglasses down to look at the black creature, "Is this the thing you wanted to call us about?"

Before Demyx could answer Axel said, "No, this is just something we found in Roxas' room. We called you because Roxas is missing, he left us a note."

The other guy in black tilted his glasses to look at the creature and took the note Axel was holding in front of him. The two looked over the note and mumbled amung themselves quitely, personally one of the guys thought it might have been a murder instead of a kidnapping. Meanwhile the other man thought this could be caused by something that Roxas had, possibly the black creature. The two men looked up at Demyx and Axel who seemed to be on the edges of their seats waiting for an answer. "We believe it might be a murder or a kidnapping in order to acquire something."

Demyx nodded and put down Shadow who slithered away, twitching every time he moved. "Anything we can do officers?"

"We need to search all the rooms in the house, and we may need to take that black creature downtown with us. Something ain't right about that thing." explained one of men, pointing at Shadow who was heading towards the kitchen.

"Shady didn't do anything!" yelled Demyx, surprised that he got so angry.

The red-head rolled his eyes and said to Demyx, "Demyx, Just let them take.. 'Shady' downtown, it might help find Roxas."

"Listen to your friend, Demixe." said the other man, poorly saying the word 'Demyx', "Until then we will search the house, maybe during that time you can say goodbye to that thing of yours."

The sitar-player frowned and nodded, looking up to see the two men start searching the house. Demyx switched his gaze over at Shadow who was inside the trashcan eating the peel of a bananna. Inside the teenager almost felt like crying, it was the only thing Roxas has even given him. And now two guys he didn't even know were taking him somewhere. This creature might be the only thing Demyx might ever have that had something to do with Roxas. Demyx strolled over to Shadow and took him out of the trashcan looking at his bright yellow eyes. Even though this was from the blonde Demyx couldn't help but think it was creepy that Shady's eyes illuminated even in the dark. The sitar-player leaned down and patted Shady, he twitched while he did so.

"Demyx? You shouldn't get overworked about this thing, could be diseased." commented Axel, as he saw Demyx pat that creature of his.

"But- It's the only thing Roxy ever gave to me!" whined the sitar-player, hugging the creature.

"Dont get me wrong Demyx, its great but are you going to substitute it for Roxas?" asked Axel.

Demyx sighed and replied, "No.. But can we at least take Shadow Claw Twitchy to where I work? I promised him I would."

The red-head rubbed the side of his head in annoyance and said, "Fine. But if anyone asks that thing ain't mine."

Once that was settled Axel got a leash from Roxas' pile of stuff and Demyx, Shady and Axel headed towards Cappichino's. During the walk when people were strolling by they couldn't help but stare at the creature Demyx was walking. The most odd response they got was a little girl who screamed and hugged her mother, while the mother shot Demyx and Axel a threatening look. The red-head knew that this creature was nothing but trouble the minute he grabbed it by its twitchy lttle neck but couldn't help but want to support Demyx. Demyx didn't seem to mind everyone staring at him and his 'pet' but thought it as a compliment, thinking that their stares just showed how cool of a pet Shady was. Finally the two stopped at Cappichino's getting ready to walk in, Axel smirked wondering on what kind of response he will get from Larxene from this creature.

"What the fuck is that thing?" said Larxene, disgusted of the black creatures jerky movements.

"I've got no idea why dont you ask its owner." said Axel, motioning his head at Demyx who was smiling at Shady.

Larxene went around the back of the counter and stood in front of Demyx ordering, "Leave that thing outside at once or I sware I will fire your sorry ass."

Demyx jumped back and picked up Shadow moaning, "Come on Larxene, its not a thing, his name is Shadow Claw Twitchy. Roxas gave it to me before he got kidnapped."

Larxene paused and stared at Shadow saying, "Roxas got kidnapped? Why would anyone want to steal a bone-head like him?"

"Thats why the authorites are at our apartment." said Axel, leaning against a counter.

"Even if that thing was Roxas I would say get the hell out!" yelled Larxene, thankfully nobody was in the coffee shop to see this outrage.

Demyx lifted his chin and said almost too confidently, "Well fine, if you want Shady out so badly I'm leaving too!"

Axel and Larxene watched as Demyx tugged on Shadow's leash and they both walked out of the shop. The red-head ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, looking over at Larxene who mumbled something under her breath and walked back to the counter. Seeing how grumpy of a mood she was in Axel decided to follow Demyx.

"I cant believe nobody likes Shady! I mean he is the cutest little thing I have ever seen!" complained the sitar-player loudly to himself, kicking a pebble in the process. All of the sudden the strangest thing happened as Demyx felt a strange burning sensation deep within his brain. Demyx grunted and closed his eyes, holding his head in order not to fall from the pain. While closing his eyes the sitar-player saw weird images of him battling this brunette kid, who looked similar to Roxas. Then it showed himself sitting with a black coat on a chair that descended into darkness. Demyx screamed from the pain which caused a few people to turn and then continue walking away. The teenager felt someone shake him and try talking to him but he couldn't comprehend the words in which the person shaking him was speaking. Finally the pain stopped and Demyx opened his eyes to see Axel still shaking him, "Demyx! Demyx, whats wrong?"

The sitar-player shook his head and said, "I think I just had a flashback. I mean I saw me.. But I was wearing this black jacket and there was a guy just like Roxas but with different clothes and brunette hair.."

The red-head was annoyed at the boy's constant jabber of nonsence and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Demyx replied, "My head started hurting and then I just closed my eyes and I saw those things I just said."

One half of Axel told himself that Demyx was losing it but the other half seemed to think that Demyx was going through a sorta similar process Axel had from Xemnas. Only his came in flashbacks. "I dont know Demyx.. Why dont we just go home? Its getting dark."

The sitar-player managed to stiffle out a nod and the two walked back to the apartment. But somewhere in Axel's mind it just seemed to rattle about the thought of what was going to happen next. Shadow looked up at his owner and smirked, though he had no mind of his own he knew exactly what was beginning to happen.


	4. Into The Darkness

College Members

"Its time for Shady here to go downtown, Demixe." said one of the men, taking Shadow from Demyx's hands. 

The sitar-player looked down to the ground and mumbled, "Bye Shady.." the creature twitched in response as the other man came up behind Demyx.

"There seems nothing suspicious besides that creature of yours. We will need to keep the note Roxas wrote also. Might show something about his whereabouts." explained the man in black, "We will contact you if we figure something out, until then we will search town." 

Demyx watched helplessly as Shadow was taken away, Shady trying to squirm out of the man's grasp. The sitar-player got out his sitar and sat down on the couch as the two men shut the door. Silently he played the song that he used to play for Shadow, "Twinkle.. Twinkle, Little Star. How I wonder what you are.." Demyx noticed Axel heave a big sigh and get something from the refrigerator to eat for dinner. 

"Want some soup?" asked the red-head, getting out a pot and filling it with water. 

The sitar-player shook his head no and replied, "I'm going to bed for the night.. See you in the morning." 

Axel watched Demyx as he slid off the couch, his sitar at hand and walking into his room. It was unlike Demyx to be so depressed, and over a little black creature. Sure, it was a little bit cute but mostly creepy, the way his eyes followed you around a room. Though Axel only knew the little creature for about 3 hours he still felt at least a little sympathetic for the sitar-player. The red-head scratched his head and put the pot over the stove, letting the water boil. Axel put his hand over the stove and felt the heat radiate off of it, heat to him was soothing, almost like Demyx and his sitar. The two seemed to be two opposites the red-head fire and� the sitar-player water. Axel shook his head wondering why he thought about a metaphor that had to do with elements, surely it wasn't like him to be so doughtful with the people around him. With Roxas' dissapearance and appearance of Xemnas anything seemed possible now. Axel put the noodles inside the water and� thought about that creature that Roxas had found and given to Demyx. Its eyes seemed bright and knowing while its body seemed like it could slither like a snake, making it seem like it was going to melt into the ground at any moment. He listened to the bubbles boil inside the pot, threatening to burn him. All of the sudden the ground shook and the pot fell to the ground, spilling water all over the tile. Axel jumped backwards and felt the ground collapse underneath him, causing him to fall into the darkness. Thinking he was just going to break his back on impact of the bottom floor, he braced himself but felt nothing as he just continued falling.

"What the-" commented Axel as he opened his eyes to see that everything was black and he was falling into darkness.

**"You lied to me Number 8." **boomed a familar voice, **"You told me you didn't know who the Keyblade Bearer was! As a punishment I will leave you in ****this fake world of yours, only to have it be destroyed with you in it Number 8." **

Axel flinched as the person who kidnapped Roxy talked to him, angrily he yelled, "Where did you take Roxas!" 

**"Wouldn't you like to know." **laughed a voice, which strangely sounded like Xigbar. 

**"Number 13 is nothing of your concern. He is safe with us." **said Xemnas, **"We will just have Number 14 take your place."**

The red-head clenched his fist and tried to stop himself from falling but he continued to do so, "What are you talking about? Roxas is not Number 13 or whatever you think he is!"

**"You know nothing. If you betray me twice then I will have you destroyed." **spat Xemnas, right then Axel fell straight onto a glass plateau.

Surprisingly the fall didn't hurt him as he looked around the dark realm. Underneath his feet Axel had noticed was a picture of himself wearing a dark cloak, around that was 6 other pictures of people he didn't know besides the picture of Demyx and Roxas. One of the pictures of glass beneath him showed a grey-haired guy that had tan skin and a black cloak on. The other one had a picture of a what looked like a guy with long blonde hair. The next one was a picture of who looked� like Roxas but had brunette hair. Finally the sixth one was a picture of a man with pink hair. Axel looked around and the ground started trembling, a huge black� monster coming into view. The monster had dark eyes and was all black, it banged to the ground as the red-head desperately tried to keep balance. 

"What the hell is this thing!" yelled the red-head. All of the sudden fire surrounded the two and sharp circle blades appeared in each of Axel's hands. The red-head was surprised in himself as he spung the blades in each of his hands, almost like he had experience in these weapons before. The monster screeched and� lunged his hand forward, hitting the glass and going through it causing darkness to huddle near the hand. Axel's instincts told him to hit the hand with his weapons. He did so and continued to do that until black creatures, just like Shadow appeared, surrounding him. Axel scowled and hit the creatures with his blades, all the while trying to manage a few hits over at the bigger monster. The red-head smirked as he noticed his hits were starting to push the monster over to the edge of the glass plateau. A couple more hits and the monster will be falling to his doom. Axel stood back and rammed the monster's leg this time, causing it to fall over. 

_**"Auurrgghh!" **_yelled the monster, clutching onto the edge of the plateau making everything turn to the side. 

Axel started to run up the glass, trying to get to the other edge of the plateau so he may have a chance of not falling. His circle blades dissapeared as he lunged towards the edge. Hanging on for his life, the plateau turned completely upside down, causing Axel to almost lose his grip. The monster fell off the edge of the� glass plateau but caught himself by making a huge ball of darkness. The ball started to suck up the red-head as he desperately held on, but eventually falling� into the ball. On instincts Axel summoned his blades and held them towards the black ball, they both collided and the monster fell back into the darkness. Axel watched as the monster fell into the darkness, his falling right before it. The red-head landed on another plateau, this one exactly like that last one. Axel scratched his head, puzzled that he was exactly in the same spot as before. Looking around this time, Axel noticed the monster wasn't there.

"Whew..." sighed the teenager looking up into the darkness surrounding him. 

Axel walked around the glass plateau, waiting for something else to happen. The red-head all of the sudden saw a girl who had blonde hair and a smile upon her face. "Axel.. I will return you the favor you did to help me and I will get you out of here." the red-head cocked his head to the side as the girl laughed and put her� arm up, summoning a black portal, "Now hurry, Xemnas is going to check if your still in here." 

Before asking a question the teenager nodded and ran through the portal, the girl smiled and looked up to hear the voice of Xemnas thundering down, **"Namine! ****Do not interfere with the Organization's plans or I can swear that you will never see Roxas again!" **

Namine looked down at the ground and managed out a tear before dissapearing... 


	5. Oversized Mouse Named Mickey

College Members

Axel looked around at the darkness, slowly fading his view of the girl. The red-head turned his back on the light and took in the darkness, revealing a new world. The darkness started to go away until he was back into the light, standing in what looked like a train station. Axel looked around this new world and sawa couple of teenagers sitting on boxes in a corner of the train station. Somehow it seemed like he had been here before, his memories told him that this place was connected to Roxas in someway. Slowly in back of the red-head a train entered the station, full of passangers. The red-head took a step forward towards the kids, maybe they could tell him where he was. As soon as he took that step one of the girls looked up, surprisingly with eyes wide with fright. The brown-haired girlturned to her friends, two guys, and started talking very quickly to them. One of the guys stood up and scowled, walking over to the red-head. 

"You have alot of guts coming back here!" yelled the blonde-haired kid, standing his ground.

Axel raised an eyebrow and said, "I dont even know you." 

"Dont even try to act all innocent! We know your the guy who took Kairi a couple of months ago, you better start talking!" 

The red-head was startled to hear that the boy accused him of kidnapping a girl named Kairi. Axel rolled his eyes and replied, "I do not know who you are talking about! I'm dont even know a girl named Kairi! What kind of dumb name it that anyways?" The teenager clenched his fists and threw them at Axel who caught them. The red-head twisted the boy's fists to the side and said, "Is that anyway to greet a person?"

A chubby kid caught his glance over at the red-head and Hayner and ran over to them, "Let go of him!" 

Axel immediately let go of the boy's fist and looked at the three teenagers now surrounding him. All of them had exceptionally angry faces on. "Now I dont want to start a riot here but what is this place called?" 

The girl stepped forward and said, "Why did you kidnap Kairi!"

"I told you I know of no 'Kairi'." repeated the red-head, "Commit it to memory." 

The chubby kid seemed to just remember something and took his camera off from around his neck. He held it up to Axel and pointed to a picture of him going through a portal with a red-headed girl. The red-head stepped back and concealed the look of astonishment on his face. Hayner smirked, thinking that they caught Axel red-handed. Just then someone poked Axel on the side, the red-head looked down to see a mouse standing on two legs. 

"Crap, what next magical ducks?" commented the red-head to himself, turning towards the mouse. 

The mouse chuckled and said, "You mean Donald?" 

"You have got to be kidding me." replied Axel, closing his eyes and rubbing the sides of his head. 

The mouse turned to the teenagers and said, "Its ok guys. Axel's with me." the teenagers nodded and walked back to their regular spots. Axel looked back downat the mouse who smiled and said, "You must have had the craziest day today huh? I will explain it all in time. Follow me." the red-head reluctantly followed after the mouse who walked out of the train station. Outside the train station was a big clock tower which Axel thought must be a perfect place to sit and eat sea-salt icecream.. Axel shook his head, wondering why he ever thought of such a flavor since he never heard of it before. The red-head hated to admit it but maybe this mouse could explain where he was, then after that he would ditch him to find Roxas. The mouse turned towards the teenager and said, "My name is Mickey Mouse. But you can call me Mickey for short. Is your name still Axel?" 

The red-head sighed to himself and said, "Yes my name is Axel." 

"Thats good, I'm not too good with names." replied Mickey, motioning the red-head to follow him. The two walked through the plaza and through the market place, they finally stopped at a huge hole in the wall. "Follow me." 

Inside the hole was something Axel probably never would have guessed, a huge forest. Mickey's confident footsteps showed that he must have been here time and time again. The red-head looked at all the dark tree's surrounding them, anyone could be lurking in them. Could be a very good place to hide from the overgrown mouse later, noted Axel as he looked to see if any of these trees were climbable. Something struck Axel odd as he thought he had been to this place before, in his dreams. Though if anyone asked about his dreams Axel wouldn't tell them that he dreamed about this town every other night. Sometimes his dreams would consist of this town, Roxas, guys in black-hooded uniforms, and himself fighting heartless. The heartless he always fought in his dreams never looked like Shadow though, but it could be true that Shady was actually a smaller heartless. The red-head tripped as Mickey suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Geese, what was that for?" complained Axel.

The mouse replied, "Ssshh.. I think someone is here." he whispered, looking around slowly. 

Axel and Mickey looked around them, both being quite to not make the intruder get away. The mouse looked up at the trees, something catching his eyes, he summoned his keyblade and pointed it at the person in the tree. The red-head wasn't quite sure but he knew that that oversized key was called a keyblade only a selected few people had them. Mickey's eyes narrowed as the intruder and him pointed their weapons at each other. Other than the keyblade the other weapon was a large lance, weilded by a man in a black hood. The red-head stood completely still as the two stared at each other, silence reigning. 

"Axel. Your alive, and still haven't gotten your memory back? No wonder your with Mickey. Come with me and I will tell you what you need to know." said the man, it took a while for Axel to realize that it was Xaldin, a guy who was in most of his classes back at home. Xaldin got C's normally but showed them off to everyone else in class, at times he could be a real jerk other people had said.

Axel stepped forward towards Xaldin but Mickey held out one of his hands saying, "Axel! Dont believe him! He's with Xemnas, he's going to try to kill you!" Xaldin said something under his breath and jumped off the tree branch, landing upon another one right behind Mickey. The mouse jumped up and swung his keyblade at Xaldin who reflected it from his lance. The red-head couldn't believe that ever since the destruction of him and Xaldin's home that he could get so good at weildingweapons. Axel stood there, wondering which side he should be on, obviously the stronger one. It was hard to tell which one was stronger as the two swung at each other, searching each other's weaknesses. After about 5 failed hits by Mickey he just hit the branch Xaldin was perched on. The whole branch fell as Xaldin fell to the ground, the branch collapsing on top of him. 

"Man this is so embarrasing." commented Xaldin, quickly tripping the mouse with his lance. Mickey fell to the ground as well, but still managed to try to get a couple of hits in on Xaldin's face. The lancer grunted and stood up quickly, looking around he made a portal and dissapeared into it. Which left the tired Mickey and confused Axel alone once again in the forest.

"Come on Axel. Dont worry about him." explained Mickey, picking himself off the ground and dusting off the dirt from his outfit. The two continued walking through the forest, the red-head still thinking about about whether or not Xaldin knew who Xemnas was. Mickey decided to make conversation with Axel and said, "So.. Where have you been living for what- the last 19 years?" 

Axel sighed and scratched his back, replying, "Hollow Bastion."

"Hollow Bastion? Must be the data one.." muttered Mickey to himself. 

"What did you say?" asked the red-head.

The mouse held up his hands and said, "All in time my friend." just then the forest seemed to open up. The light poured in as Axel squinted to see an old mansion, the gates ruined from the ages. "Do you remember this place, Axel?"

"Very vaguely." replied the red-head, remembering that he had once turned someone into a big ball of flames right outside the gate. Mickey seemed to pause as he once again stopped in his tracks. This time Axel was prepared and stopped in unison to the mouse as Mickey looked up at the mansion.

The mouse suddenly turned around and frowned saying, "This will probably be a good idea to tell you that you were never supposed to exist." 

Axel looked down at the mouse, making sure he wasn't lying, "How can you say that!"

Mickey laughed and replied, "Thats exactly what Roxas said the first time he figured that out.." 

The red-head scowled and summoned his chakrams, pointing one to Mickey's throut he said, "Time for you to answer a question, how do you know Roxas?"

The mouse's smile faded as he said, "Roxas has been dead before."


End file.
